Regardez-moi, juste encore une fois !
by Isonia
Summary: Belgique était vue comme étant un état faible. Elle détestait ça. Elle avait fait de son mieux, elle aussi. Alors, elle s'était enfermée dans sa bulle, restant seule dans son monde. Mais il est arrivé. Et il lui a tendu la main. Pure FriendShip !


**Titre **::: Regardez-moi, juste encore une fois !  
**Auteur **::: Miss Rachel  
**Manga **::: Hetalia  
**Genre **::: Friendship || Hurt/Confort  
**Pairing **::: X  
**Rating **::: K+  
**Le point de vue de l'auteur sur cet écrit** ::: Ceci. Est. Un. OS. Avec. De. L'amitié. Et. C'est. Tout.  
Non non, il n'y a pas de romance là-dedans. Je voulais faire quelque chose de pas très joyeux [non car si seulement vous voyez mes trucs joyeux... Ou Belgique chante '' Ce rêve bleu ''… c'est flippant.] mais qui finit bien ! Pour une fois ! S'il vous plait, pour une fois !  
Sinon, je dois faire la suite d' '' Ascenseur '', vraiment. J'ai commencé. Mais j'ai trop d'idées pour d'autres choses ! Les AMV's d'Hetalia sur YouTube sont franchement une très bonne source d'inspiration !  
Je voulais depuis longtemps faire quelque chose sur Romano et Belgique. A vrai dire, dans beaucoup de fictions que je lis, Belgique à un peu le rôle de méchante. C'est elle qui est amoureuse d'Antonio ou Romano et qui se met en travers eux. Perso', je pense que Belgique voit Romano un peu comme un petit frère [le fait qu'elle rigole quand il pète ses câbles et tout le blablabla]. Et puis je suis une fana du pairing Hongrie/Belgique, même si je préfère de loin Hongrie avec Prusse. C'est un des seuls couple Yuri d'Hetalia que j'affectionne ! Haha ! ( W )  
Avec un peu plus de sérieux, j'ai glissé quelques repères de la seconde guerre mondiale. Pour m'avoir donné ces renseignements, je tiens quand même à remercier mon grand ami. Wikipedia, tu te reconnaîtras sûrement ! : seule :  
Et aussi. Autant pour la seconde guerre mondiale je déchire. Autant pour le moyen-âge ma culture se limite à '' château fort '', '' rois '', '' chevaliers '', et '' Français avec des robes '' [oui Francis m'a choqué quand il est arrivé en courant devant Arthur en robe, dans un certain épisode].  
Bon bah... sinon voilà. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira. Et Pardonnez les fautes, je n'ai pas de Beta-Lectrice, malheureusement.

* * *

- Réunion de l'ONU. 1973. -

Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas réussie à se faire entendre. Tant bien que mal, elle essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas si grave. Après tout, il est vrai qu'elle n'était qu'un petit pays de l'Union Européenne. Sa spécialité était juste de faire des gaufres. Même si elle savait se défendre, elle n'atteignait pas la force des puissances comme France ou Espagne. Et elle ne voulait rien demander. Par fierté, par orgueil, et par crainte peut être. Elle n'avait pas peur de ses différents homologues, non. Loin de là. Mais elle craignait qu'on la prenne pour un être faible. Elle avait déjà dépendu d'Espagne durant trop d'années. Elle avait déjà entendue les rumeurs disant qu'elle était trop faible pour se débrouiller seule. Qu'elle avait constamment besoin de l'aide du pays de la passion ou de son frère. Et elle détestait qu'on pense ça d'elle.  
Elle s'était battu elle aussi. Lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, elle avait été seule contre l'armée l'Allemande, et même si elle s'était faite annexé elle avait essayé de lutter. Son frère ne l'avait pas aidée, ni France, car ils étaient trop occupés de leurs côtés. Mais n'avait-elle pas lutté pour son peuple, elle aussi ?

'' - Mais ce sont les alliés qui t'ont libérés. Toi tu n'as rien fais. '' Disait une petite voix dans sa tête.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. C'est vrai. Elle n'y était pour rien, dans cette libération. Elle avait laissé ces vingt-cinq milles Juifs quitter son sol sans rien dire. Et ils n'étaient pas revenus. Aucun d'entre eux. Elle avait tués Vingt-cinq milles innocents. Ses ministres s'étaient réfugiés en Angleterre, ne lui faisant même plus confiance à elle, leur propre nation. Elle avait protégé son boss, l'ancien, pas le nazi. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Elle avait fait de son mieux. Et elle gardait encore les cicatrices des coups qu'elle avait reçu quand elle faisait quelque chose de mal.  
Le doute s'installa une nouvelle fois dans la tête de Belgique, tendit qu'elle rangeait ses papiers, perdue dans ses pensées sombres. C'était du passé maintenant. Elle devait vivre avec son temps.  
Elle s'était relevée, non ? Elle avait survécu à tout ça. Et elle n'était pas la pire. Pologne avait subit bien plus qu'elle. Alors de quoi elle se plaignait ?  
La brune soupira, s'apprêtant à ranger son dernier dossier, quand elle se sentit partir en arrière. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de grimacer quand elle atterrit sur les fesses. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste désagréable. Elle leva ses deux pupilles vers la personne venant de la bousculer.  
Ce ne fût qu'à ce moment là qu'elle s'aperçut les feuilles qu'elle venait de ranger voler autours d'elle. Elle resta un moment interdite.  
C'en était trop.  
Espagne regardait son ancienne province, une expression partagé entre la surprise et le gène peinte sur le visage. Il tendit une main à la brune qui la regarda, mais la refusa en se relevant toute seule.

- Oh ! _Perdón, Bélgica_ ! Je ne t'avais pas vue ! Dit l'espagnol en se grattant la nuque, un peu surpris du fait que sa main ait été refuser. Tu n'es pas blessé ? _Espero que no_...

La jolie Belge regarda longuement le métisse face à elle. Autours d'eux, le monde continuait de tourner. Après tout, pourquoi aurait-il arrêté sa course folle ? Elle ramassa ses feuilles, avec l'aide du brun qui ne faisait que déballer des phrases qu'elle n'écoutait même plus.  
C'en était vraiment trop.  
Elle se releva. Elle avait sentit que quelqu'un d'autre l'aidait, mais ne s'en était pas vraiment soucié. Après tout, la pitié faisait bien des choses. Et elle détestait le fait qu'on la prenne en pitié. Elle n'était pas faible bon sang. Elle aussi, elle avait des idées. Il suffisait juste que les autres prennent la peine de l'écouter, et cela n'arrivait pas ! Il fallait juste qu'elle s'affirme un peu plus, sûrement. Pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas si minable qu'on ne le pensait. Elle était la Belgique, après tout.  
Elle se releva, prenant les documents que lui tendait Antonio sans pour autant lui adresser un regard. Elle prit aussi ceux que lui donnait l'autre main. Mais ne regarda pas non plus cet inconnu. D'ailleurs, la personne en question n'était pas si inconnue que ça. Elle connaissait cette main masculine mais douce, de couleur basanée. Mais elle ne voulait pas voir son propriétaire.  
C'en était même plus que trop.  
Belgique elle même ne sût pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa par la suite. Elle ne comprit que quelques secondes après son geste, en daignant enfin lever le regard vers le pays Espagnol. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa main.  
Elle avait prit son verre d'eau. Puis d'un geste sec, elle l'avait lancé sur son '' ami ''. Sans aucune émotion. La salle était devenue trop soudainement silencieuse. Les différentes paires d'yeux les scrutait, avec de la surprise. Sauf une.  
Il y avait juste deux yeux qui étaient tout à fait neutre. Elle les reconnaissait, eux aussi. Ils appartenait au propriétaire de la main. Mais elle se concentra sur Espagne. Lentement, elle posa son verre sur la table, et prit son cartable.

- Pas de problèmes, susurra la Belge.

Pour une fois, que tous la regardait. Pour une fois qu'elle avait l'attention. Elle aurait du crier, leur balancer à la figure tout ce qu'elle pensait. Elle aurait du hurler qu'elle n'était pas faible, qu'elle voulait de la reconnaissance. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de tourner les talons, de murmurer un '' Bonne Journée '', et de sortir de la pièce, sans accorder d'autres regards aux nations. D'un pas qu'elle voulait assuré, elle se dirigea vers la chambre qu'on lui avait réservé. Dans ce grand bâtiment, les gouvernements avaient eu comme fabuleuse idée, d'intégrer ces chambres, pour les nations.

Bella appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Elle n'avait aucune envie de prendre les escaliers. Même pour un fichu étage. Une fois dans la cage, elle porta une main à sa tête, et défit son bandeau vert maintenant ses cheveux. Elle avait au moins le droit de s'accorder ça, n'est-ce pas ? Les portes s'ouvrirent, face à elle, et elle s'engouffra dans le couloir. Son regard était juste porté sur l'horizon, elle ne prêtait aucune attention aux portes, ornées des drapeaux respectifs des autres pays, qui menaient à leurs chambres. Elle s'arrêta mécaniquement devant la porte portant son étendard. Durant un certain temps, elle ne bougea pas, regardant cette barrière entre elle et son espace de repos avec insistance, comme si elle voulait qu'elle s'ouvre seule. Mais il ne se passa rien. La brune soupira, et sortit ses clefs de sa poche. A quoi s'attendait-elle après tout ? Elle poussa cette barrière, ne prenant même pas soin de la refermer derrière elle. Elle s'en fichait après tout.  
Elle posa son sac en cuir à ses côtés, puis fit quelques pas dans la pièce. C'était agréable. L'ambiance était calme, sereine.  
Et cette ambiance aurait pût apaiser n'importe qui, sauf elle.  
D'un revers de la main, elle commença par casser le vase à ses côtés. Celui-ci vint s'écraser contre le mur en un fracas. Mais personne n'était là pour l'entendre après tout, c'était comme d'habitude. Aussi ignoré que Canada.  
L'autre victime fût la porte de son armoire, qu'elle arracha en un cri de rage, ou de douleur, elle ne savait plus. Les vêtements rejoignirent rapidement la porte de bois clair, volant autours de la nation. Elle se retourna, le souffle court. Au fond d'elle même, elle se demanda si il ne fallait pas arrêter. Mais elle envoya balader cette voix et papier-peint déchiré. Puis le lit soulevé, tant bien que mal, et balancé à travers la piè le bureau renversé, entraînant stylos et papiers politiques. Et cela dura encore longtemps, longtemps. Elle n'aurait pas pus dire combien de temps, mais suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle, une nation, soit essoufflé et presque à bout de force. Elle regarda autours d'elle. Tout n'était plus que chaos. L'ampoule ayant été brisée, et étant déjà à une heure avancée, la pièce se retrouvait dans le noir le plus complet, ce qui donnait une allure plutôt inquiétante à cet ancien havre de paix. Mais elle s'en fichait, car cela ne l'effrayait pas. Pas du tout. Elle, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était ce qui trônait par terre. A ses pieds se trouvait son bandeau vert. Celui qu'elle avait enlevé peu de temps avant. Elle se pencha en avant, pour finalement s'accroupir face au morceau de tissu vert. Que faisait son précieux bandeau ici ? Pourquoi l'avait elle jeté comme une vulgaire chaussette ? C'était son frère qui lui avait donné alors que tout deux n'étaient que de jeunes nations. Elle y avait toujours fait très attention, comme si il s'agissait du plus beau trésor qui soit. Pays-Bas lui avait rarement fait de cadeaux, avant, du fait que son pays n'était pas riche. Elle gardait donc précieusement les rares qu'elle avait obtenue. Et ce bout de tissu vert était le premier présent qu'il lui avait offert. Elle se rappelait des rougeurs sur les joues de son grand frère, de ses yeux fuyant les siens, de ses mains tremblantes lui ayant attachés cet accessoire dans ses cheveux courts. Comme achevée, la Belge se laissa tomber en arrière, se cognant au mur. Elle glissa lentement sur le sol, calant son dos contre le mur dépecé, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine et son bandeau contre son cœur. Elle avait faillit perdre son trésor. Juste à cause d'une crise. Elle savait qu'elle devait se relever, ranger tout ça, faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Elle le savait, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle n'avait tout simplement plus la force de se lever et de continuer d'avancer seule. C'était impossible pour elle, inimaginable. Et personne ne viendrait la chercher. Qui s'en souciait, après tout ? Elle était certaine que si elle mourrait, personne ne la regretterait. Son frère ne faisait plus attention à elle, ses anciens occupants, comme France, non plus. Espagne ? Après ce qu'elle venait de lui faire... Elle l'avait blessé dans sa fierté, sûrement. Elle se sentait juste seule.

- Je vois. Tu te sentais vraiment pas bien au fait, dit une voix en perçant ainsi sa bulle de silence.

Elle ne répondit rien, gardant sa position en boule. Ainsi, même si son interlocuteur ne le voyait pas, ses yeux venaient de s'écarquiller de surprise. Quand était-il arrivé ici ? Elle n'avait rien entendu, que ce soit une respiration ou des bruits de pas. Pourquoi était-il là ?

- _Chigi_. T'aurais pu en parler. A moi, ou à l'autre bouffeur de tomates.  
- S'il te plait... _Laat me_, Romano... Réussit-elle à murmurer.

Il n'y eu plus aucun bruit durant quelques secondes, puis elle entendit quelqu'un s'accroupir face à elle. Elle releva légèrement la tête, pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Immédiatement, elle croisa le regard de l'Italie du Sud.

Même lui la prenait en pitié. Elle était tombé vraiment bas.

- Bella, appela l'aîné des Vargas d'une voix étrangement calme.  
- Pars... Je veux pas de ta pitié... Pars...  
- Quelle pitié, bordel ? Hé baisse pas les yeux. T'as des problèmes ? Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?

Il sembla hésiter quelques instants, mais continua sa phrase sous le regard vide de la jeune femme. Ces yeux dénués de sentiments ne lui allaient pas. Ils devaient pétiller de joie, lancer des éclairs à Antonio quand celui-ci s'approchait trop près de son frère ou de l'Italie du Sud. Ils ne devaient pas être triste, ou pire, vide, comme dans le cas présent.

- _Fanculo_, on est potes, non ? Finit le brun, détournant le regard, comme gêné.

Elle releva la tête, entièrement cette fois-ci. Sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi, elle se mit à sentir quelque chose d'humide couler sur ses joues, sans vouloir s'arrêter.  
C'était qu'une phrase pourtant. Il avait juste dit qu'ils étaient amis. C'était tout. Alors pourquoi cela lui faisait autant d'effet ?  
Elle soutint le regard de Lovino, toujours face à elle, puis baissa les yeux vers la main qu'il tendait.  
Ce côté amical de l'Italien, elle ne le connaissait pas. Il avait toujours été soit gêné vis-à-vis d'elle, soit grognon. Et puis, n'était-il pas connu pour cet... égoïsme ?  
Depuis quand était-il ainsi ? Quand avait-il grandit ? Quand le petit garçon qui en faisait voir de toute les couleurs à Espagne était devenu ce jeune homme prenant soin de ses proches ?  
Oh, et puis, ce n'était pas important. Il était ce qu'il était, après tout, non ?

- Viens, dit-il en retrouvant un peu d'assurance. Je suis là maintenant.

Alors, elle n'hésita pas. Et elle n'hésiterait plus.  
Elle n'était plus seule.

**E N D**


End file.
